Holy Week TV Schedule 2016
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2016 specials from March 24 to 26, 2016. ABS-CBN Maundy Thursday (March 24, 2016) 7 am – Toy Story 8:30 am – Superbook (Tagalog dub) 10 am – Anak (digitally restored and remastered) 12 nn – Maging Akin Ka Muli (A Jesuit Communications movie) 2 pm – Awa, Unawa, Ginhawa (Jesuit Communications special) 4 pm – Forgiveness: Heart of Grace with Fr. Jerry Orbos 5 pm – Healing Eucharist: Celebration of the Last Supper and Washing of the Feet 6 pm – We Will Survive marathon 8:30 pm – MMK: Sumpak 10 pm – Sana Maulit Muli (digitally restored and remastered) 11:50 pm – San Pedro Calungsod 1:30 am to 3:30 am – O Shopping Good Friday (March 25, 2016) 7 am – Finding Nemo 8:30 am – The Flying House (Tagalog dub) 10 am – Sta. Nina 12 nn – 7 Last Words 3 pm – Transformational Power of Receiving with Fr. Jerry Orbos 4 pm – Healing Eucharist: Veneration of the Cross 5 pm – Ako at ang Santo Papa 6 pm – The Story of Us marathon 8:30 pm – MMK: Alitaptap 10 pm – Caregiver 11:50 pm – Ang Mabuting Pastol: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas 1:30 am to 3:30 am – O Shopping Black Saturday (March 26, 2016) 6 am – O Shopping 7 am – The Incredibles 8:30 am – Forever and a Day 10 am – NBA: Dallas Mavericks vs. Golden State Warriors (LIVE) 12:30 pm – CJ7 (Tagalog dub) 2 pm – Sayo Lamang 4:15 pm – My Love Donna: Catch-Up Marathon TV Patrol Weekend on Black Saturday 2016, unlike recent years 6 pm – Wansapanataym Presents: Petra Paminta 8:30 pm – MMK: Ilog (starring Judy Ann Santos) 10 pm – A Moment in Time 11:30 am – Healing Eucharist: Easter Vigil 1 am to 3 am – O Shopping TV5 Maundy Thursday (March 24, 2016) 4:30 am – Shop Japan 5 am – Movie Max 5: Happiness is a Warm Bucket, Charlie Brown (Tagalog dub) 6:30 am – Movie Max 5: Skateboy and the Voyage to Monster Island (Tagalog dub) 8 am – Movie Max 5: Tiny Heroes (Tagalog dub) 9:30 am – Movie Max 5: Chill Out Scooby Doo (Tagalog dub) 11 am – Movie Max 5: Tom and Jerry Meet The Wizard of Oz (Tagalog dub) 12:45 pm – Movie Max 5: Skateboy and the Challenge Beyond the Seas (Tagalog dub) 2:30 pm – The Story of Jesus According to the Gospel of Luke (Tagalog dub) 5 pm – Kaya: Turismo 6 pm – Kaya: Sa Sinapupunan 7 pm – Movie Max 5: Just In Time (Tagalog dub) 9 pm – Movie Max 5: Heart and Souls (Tagalog dub) 10:30 pm to 11:30 pm – Habag: A Holy Week Reflection on the Year of Mercy Good Friday (March 25, 2016) OFF AIR Black Saturday (March 26, 2016) 5 am – Shop Japan 5:30 am – Family Matters 6:30 am – Kakaibang Lunas 7 am – Word of God Network 8 am – Movie Max 5: Leave It To Beaver (Tagalog dub) 10 am – Movie Max 5: Riding Tornado (Tagalog dub) 11:30 am – The Story of Jesus for Children (Tagalog dub) 1 pm – Unstoppable Nick 2 pm – Kaya: Dear Pope Francis 3 pm – Movie Max 5: Personal Sergeant (Tagalog dub) 5 pm – Movie Max 5: Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (Tagalog dub) 7 pm – Tasya Fantasya (TV5 and Viva remake) 8 pm – Born To Be A Star 9 pm – Wattpad Presents 10:30 pm to 12 mn – MTV Top 20 Pilipinas GMA Network Maundy Thursday (March 24, 2016) 7 am – Sa Mata ng Simbahan 7:45 am – Doraemon Movies: Nobita’s Dinosaur (Tagalog dub) 9 am – Detective Conan Movie: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper (Tagalog dub) 10 am – Alamat: Langgam at Tipaklong 10:30 am – Alamat: Juan Tamad 11 am – Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar (Tagalog dub) 12 nn – Mulawin The Movie 2 pm – Crying Ladies 4 pm – Inang Yaya 5:30 pm – Tanikala: Sa Isang Iglap (rerun) 7 pm – Son of God (Tagalog dub) 10 pm to 12:30 am – Miracle in Cell No. 7 (Tagalog dub rerun) Good Friday (March 25, 2016) 7 am – Doraemon: Nobita’s Dorabian Nights (Tagalog dub) 8 am – Pokemon Black: Victini and Zeckrom (Tagalog dub) 9 am – Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target (Tagalog dub) 10 am – Alamat: Unang Bahaghari 10:30 am – Alamat ng Bayabas 11 am – Power To Unite 12 nn – Siete Palabras 2016 (Live from Sto. Domingo Church) 3 pm – Francis: The Pope from the New World (Tagalog redub) 4 pm – Sana Dati 5:30 pm – Tanikala: Buyonero 7 pm – The Ten Commandments (Tagalog dub) 10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Above the Clouds (Ruru Madrid) Black Saturday (March 26, 2016) 7 am – Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend (Tagalog dub) 8 am – Pokemon: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (Tagalog dub) 9 am – Detective Conan: The Last Wizard of the Century (Tagalog dub) 10 am – Alamat: Mariang Sinukuan 10:30 am – Alamat: Mahiwagang Singsing 11 am – Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2 (Tagalog dub) 12:30 pm – Fantastic Four (Tagalog dub) 2 pm – Batman Begins (Tagalog dub) 3:30 pm – Superman Returns (Tagalog dub) 5:30 pm – Tanikala: Kalbaryo 6:30 pm – Forgiven: A Holy Week TV Retreat 7:30 pm – Pagsubok (APT Entertainment Lenten Presentation) 9:30 pm – So It’s You 11 pm – I-Witness: Nasaan Si Maria? 11:30 pm – Front Row: Babae sa Krus 12 mn to 1:30 am – Way of the Cross 2016 (Live via Satellite from the Vatican) *GMA still airs the Vatican Easter Mass (Live via Satellite) after Diyos at Bayan. CNN Philippines – Regular Programming with no newscasts on Black Saturday, with STORIES (documentaries about Christianity and Catholicism), off air on Maundy Thursday and Good Friday IBC-13 :Maundy Thursday (March 24, 2016) :7 am - El Shaddai Holy Week Specials :11:30 am - Music and the Spoken Word :12 nn - The Finish Work of Jesus (Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat @ Araneta) :6 pm - Glory Jane Marathon :8:30 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes: I Believe in Love (starring Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) :9:30 pm - IBCinema: Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita :11:30 pm to 1 am - TV Shop :Good Friday (March 25, 2016) :7 am - El Shaddai Holy Week Specials :11:30 am - Music and the Spoken Word :12 nn - Seven Last Words :3 pm - The Finish Work of Jesus (Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat @ Araneta) :6 pm - Glory Jane Marathon :8:30 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes: Chances Are (starring Shy Carlos and Josh Padilla) :9:30 pm - IBCinema: Abandonada :11:30 pm to 1 am - TV Shop :Black Saturday (March 26, 2016) :4:30 am - The Finish Work of Jesus (Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat @ Araneta) :10:30 am - Music and the Spoken Word :11 am - NBA: Dallas Mavericks vs. Golden State Warriors (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Syrena Marathon :6:30 pm - Little Superstar :7:30 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes: Help Me Forget (starring Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) :8:30 pm - IBCinema: When the Love Is Gone :10:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :10:45 pm to 4:30 am - El Shaddai Easter Vigil :Easter Sunday (March 27, 2016, regular programming) ABS-CBN Sports + Action It also airs UAAP Softball finals on 3/23/16 at 12nn-6 pm Maundy Thursday (March 24, 2016) 12 nn – Lunch Blockbusters: Gagamboy 2 pm – UAAP Season 78 Women’s Tennis Finals 6 pm – 72 Hours 7 pm – Action Movie Zone: Yamashita (The Tigers Treasure) 8:45 pm until around 11 pm – 2018 FIFA World Cup Qualifiers: Azkals (Philippines) vs. Uzbekistan (LIVE) Good Friday (March 25, 2016) 7:30 am – NBA: Chicago vs. New York (LIVE) 10 am – 2018 FIFA World Cup Qualifiers: Azkals (Philippines) vs. Uzbekistan (replay) 12 nn – Lunch Blockbusters: Pedro Penduko II – The Return of the Comeback 2 pm – UAAP Season 78 Men’s Tennis Finals 6 pm – FPJ: Kampeon ng Aksyon: Smabahin ang Ngalan Mo 8 pm – NBA: Chicago vs. New York (replay) 10 pm to 12 mn – 2016 SLAM Rising Stars Black Saturday (March 26, 2016) 6 am – Family Rosary Crusade 7 am – Sabong TV 8 am – RX Plus Health, Lifestyle and Leisure 8:30 am – Sagupaan TV 9 am – Asenso Pinoy 9:30 am – Ultimate Rush (season 2) 10 am – Action Movie Zone: Homeward Bound 12 nn – Pinoy Pride 2 pm – UAAP Season 78 Baseball Finals Game 1: La Salle vs. Ateneo 6 pm – Dreaming Big: Jordan Clarkson in Manila 6:30 pm – NBA: Dallas Mavericks vs. Golden State Warriors 8:30 pm to 10:30 pm – NBA: Chicago vs. New York Aksyon TV Maundy Thursday (March 24, 2016) 5 am – Chef vs. Mom (rerun) 6:30 am – Shop Japan 8 am – Bigtime (rerun) 10 am/1 pm/9:30 pm – Yaman ng Bayan 11 am/2 pm/5 pm/6 pm/8:30 pm – Kaya 12 nn/7 pm – Numero (rerun) 3 pm – Uhaw (Dokyu5) 4 pm – Dayo (rerun) 7:30 pm – Rizal (Dokyu5) 10:30 pm to 11:30 pm – Ang Katapusan (News5 Special) Good Friday (March 25, 2016) OFF AIR Black Saturday (March 26, 2016) 5 am – Chef vs. Mom (rerun) 6:30 am – Unang Tikim (rerun) 8 am – EZ Shop 8:30 am – Dayo (rerun) 10 am/10 pm – History with Lourd 12 nn – Shop Japan 1:30 pm – Bigtime (rerun) 3 pm – Ang Katapusan (News5 Special) 4 pm – Kaya 5 pm – Yaman ng Bayan 6 pm – Nick Vujicic: Unstoppable 7 pm – Kaya “Dear Pope” 8 pm – Pastol sa Pagbabago ng Panahon (News5 Special) 9 pm – Buhay OFW 10:30 pm – Rizal (Dokyu5) 11:30 pm to 12 mn – Shop Japan DZMM 630 and DZMM Teleradyo Maundy Thursday (March 24, 2016) 6 am – Dr. Love 8 am – Ako at ang Santo Papa 9 am – Light Moments (with Fr. Gerome Marquez, SVD) 11 am – MMK Klasik 12 nn – Usapang Kapatid 2 pm – Mukha (back-to-back episodes) 3 pm – Salitang Buhay (with Fr. Bel San Luis, SVD and Sis. Ilsa Reyes) 5 pm – MMK Klasik 6 pm to 7:30 pm – San Pedro Calungsod Good Friday (March 25, 2016) OFF AIR (with 7 Last Words: ABS-CBN simulcast at 12 nn to 3 pm on DZMM Teleradyo) Black Saturday (March 26, 2016) 6 am – Usapang Kapatid 8 am – Ako at ang Santo Papa 9 am – Salitang Buhay 11 am – MMK Klasik 12 nn – Dr. Love 2 pm – Mukha (back-to-back episodes) 3 pm – Light Moments (with Fr. Gerome Marquez, SVD) 5 pm – MMK Klasik 6 pm to 7:30 pm – Ang Mabuting Pastol: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas Category:Holy Week schedule